Temporary housing structures, such as moveable buildings, are typically used when more permanent buildings are impractical. Moveable buildings provide the flexibility of positioning a housing structure in a desired location within a relatively short period of time. However, many moveable buildings are non-collapsible and bulky to transport. Further, some moveable buildings are collapsible to an extent, but not sufficiently collapsible to allow for multiple buildings to be transported. Accordingly, there exists a need for readily collapsible buildings that form a structure when erected.